Into Hogwarts
by Lanfear Lady of Chaos
Summary: Minor, old, not very wellwritten HP thing.


Lanfear watched the people across the room curiously. Enclosed in her dark corner, most didn't seem to notice her. The Ravenclaws by the fire seemed to be having a conversation about a book. _How amusing,_ she thought to herself. _Pitiful._ She knew it probably wasn't wise to think like this; someone reading 'Prefects who Gained Power' had to be one. But she couldn't help it. She didn't have any friends here yet; those who had gotten close to her in the muggle world she had left behind, or was in another house and completely ignored her.

Leaning forwards slightly, her bright green eyes caught the light, gleaming in the dark gloom of her corner of the great hall. She saw one of the people in the Hall staring at this; _Let them stare._ she thought. _If they judge me by my looks, they are idiots._

One came forward then, from a table nearby.

"Hello," she said quietly, hiding a smile, one eyebrow quirked. She smiled then, trying to put them at ease, seeing their discomfort. Unfortunately, her smiles always turned out creepy. She sat on the edge of her chair, well into the light, and her eyes stopped glowing. "I hope I didn't freak you out, I do that to some people."

The light revealed her features. Skin whiter than milk seemed to glow where it showed from her ebony dress. A woven silver belt encircled her slender waist. A sparking jewel hung suspended on her forehead.

She extended a pale hand, her glistening black hair falling like a curtain around her face until she shook it back. "Pleased to meet you."

"I'm Lanfear."

xxxx

The green eyed girl had caught Teseo's attention immediately. His dark, brown eyes followed her figure from the table where he had been sitting with a cluster of Ravenclaw's discussing potions and divination classes. It was odd how time away from classes was usually used to discuss them in depth, but without the inquisitive eye of the Professor who could easily take points away for chattering.

She was alone, he guessed. The aimless, somewhat arrogant look in her eyes spoke of a solitude, and perhaps confusion. It was a attitude often taken by students who did not wish to seem confused, even though they were. Teseo himself had once been that way, in the first years of his instruction in Hogwarts.

The conversation had finally bored him. His fellow Ravenclaws spoke of the rare ingredients of potions with fascination and eagerness, but it had gone long enough for him to lose the rhythm of the fast conversation, and he was much more interested in this newcomer. He had not seen her before, and she it was almost like she was looking for something. What?

Standing up, he walked up to her and smiled warmly, ready to introduce himself, but she seemed to forestall him. Sitting down with the rest of the group, she seemed shy, but the fire's light seemed to light up her face, and amplify her beauty. Her clothes were different from the usual robes, or the muggle attire, and he wondered about her.

Taking her pearly, white hand, he shook it vigorously, and smiled.

"Hello, Lanfear", he said cheerfully. "I'm Teseo, from Ravenclaw. You're a student here, right?"

xxxx

Lanfear cocked her head at the strange boy, who was overly enthusiastic. Ah. He probably thought she was a first year. Stupid boy, she thought with her lip slightly curled upwards, ruining her smile. No matter. He would learn to pay proper respect to the Head Girl. It was her short stature, she knew, and the fact that many took her indifference for unsureness.

She was a young Head Girl, chosen for reasons beyond her understanding, and only 16. Extracting her hand from his firm grip, she folded them in her lap, looking up at him with pursed lips.

"Hello, Teseo," she greeted once more. "Yes, I am a student here. Also Head Girl." A grin reached upwards on one side of her mouth. "You're Ravenclaw as well, I assume? I've seen you in the Common Room," she informed him lightly.

"Why don't you have a seat?" she gestured at a particularly squishy-looking faded leather seat facing her at an angle. "I'm sure you'll be more comfortable that way." She retracted her hand, folding them across her chest, a habit most found annoying. But she didn't care about that. She waited for the boy to make his move.

xxxx

Teseo shrugged and sat down across Lanfear. A little bigheaded, this Head girl, he thought as he made himself comfortable and gazed at the rest of the Common Room non-chalantly. In any case, a year or two older than him, the girl did not intimidate him. Besides, she was small. He thought her a fourth year, at most, a year younger than himself. Well, whatever her age, she seemed overly confident. Well, she is Head Girl. But that did little to justify her attitude. The captain of the Ravenclaw Quidditch team was a friend of his, and far from having such an inflated ego. It didn't really matter, he guessed. People varied.

"Kind of young for a Head Girl, aren't you, Lanfear?", he asked casually. If it was to be taken as offense, it would probably just amuse him. His own hold on his temper had often enabled him to find entertainment in other's explosiveness.

xxxx

The boy- Teseo- sat down, arranging himself comfortably. He looked at her again. "Kind of young for a Head Girl, aren't you, Lanfear?" he asked casually.

Lanfear bristled. Young. She heard that far too much. And yet another person- younger than herself!- mistook her for some haughty child. She was not. Making her voice light, she responded with a hungry-looking smile upon her lips.

"Young?" she said innocently, her voice airy. "I suppose so. They don't usually choose sixth years for Head Girl. I don't understand the choice myself..." She trailed off, grinning wickedly. Let him chew on that. She kept a tight rein on her volatile temper, which tended to explode on her when she least wanted it to. She was pushed to the edge of her control, however, when she realized he was amused- amused!- at the fact she almost yelled at him. The nerve! Insolent boy, she thought venomously.

xxxx

Teseo let one gruff laugh, before continuing to smile down at the girl. He had honestly thought she might be a Seventh year, but he might as well think his Second year brother was prefect. In any case, if she was a Sixth year, then she must have some Spanish blood in her, judging by her stature. Most girls in the Fifth year were of a height well over his shoulder, the shortest being an inch or two below his eyes. Then, again, he had not met all the Fifth years, especially those of other houses.

"Neither can I", he replied cheerfully. "I have never heard of a Sixth year Head Girl, or Boy, for that matter."

xxxx

Lanfear was slightly disgruntled; the boy hadn't even shown a sign of embarrassment or such! Or even surprise! Sighing aloud, she quietly replied.

"Neither have I," she told him, leaning forward so the nearby Slytherins wouldn't hear. It was all very well that the Gryffindors had a rivalry going with them, but she thought even the Hufflepuffs held them in a slightly lower regard. "I can't help but wonder why- I almost had a heart attack last summer when I received my letter- since sixth years are considered too inexperienced..." She trailed off, thinking. Why had they chosen her? Perhaps she had a purpose, something she must do... She shook her head, clearing her mind and turning it to other thoughts.

"Are you on the Quidditch team?" she asked cheerily, cocking her head to one side. "The season's starting up soon. I'm a beater," she told him, smiling happily, remembering the games of last year.

xxxx

Teseo smiled in awe of the girl in front of him. Sixth year, Head Girl, and member of the Quidditch team? It was a bit overwhelming, and Teseo made note to check with his friends in the Sixth year about this girl. For all he knew, she could be lying. Still, the memory of a small, frail-looking girl hitting bludgers rose to his mind from the previous years, even though he usually only followed Nek, the captain, with his eyes.

"Oh, no," he replied calmly, "though I am thinking of trying out for chaser, now that Jandra is gone."

Sitting back, Teseo remembered the Seventh year brunette vividly, and was reminded of the many young fourth year boys that sighed longingly when she crossed their paths. Her skill on the broomstick was still complimented by many students, not just Ravenclaws.

Setting his stare back on Lanfear, he smiled cheerfully, though a hint of malice might have shown from the edges.

"Quidditch is quite a rough sport," he said, "for some."

xxxx

"Quidditch is quite a rough sport," he said, "for some." The smile was slightly carnivorous, a touch of hatred staining his eyes. Did he hate her? Already? Or just testing...

"Oh, I wouldn't say that," she said with an impish light in her eyes. "I'd say it quite dangerous, and not only for some..." She smiled, whacking an imaginary Bludger in the air.

"Chaser, hm?" she wondered aloud. "I don't know, it might be hard following such a legends footsteps," she informed him. She saw the same feelings still in his eyes, and realized something. He thought she was lying.

"You can see my Beater's bat, if you'd like," she told him, eyes shining with mischief. "Or my uniform..." She folded her hands on her lap, satisfied. Let him make of that what he would.

xxxx

Teseo laughed when Lanfear offered to show him her uniform. He guessed that skepticism had crept through into his expression, though it was hard not to be at least a little disbelieving of the girl's exploits. Then, again, some people just loved to overachieve. He thought that a Ravenclaw would be more interested in academics, but then, an integral student was praised above all.

He supposed that Lanfear's lacking age to be Head Girl was causing a bit of insecurity. After all, how was a Sixth year supposed to go up to a Seventh year and threaten to call the Headmaster without fearing for his or her life? Teseo grinned at the thought, and settled his stare back on Lanfear. She seemed satisfied, and intent on enforcing her position as Head Girl. That sparked a bit of annoyance into Teseo, but he kept smirking. Still, the conversation was turning out to be rather entertaining.

"You'd be the first girl to let me touch her robes," he said smiling, "but if you really want to, then I would not object to waiting here while you go get them."

xxxx

"You'd be the first girl to let me touch her robes," he said smiling, "but if you really want to, then I would not object to waiting here while you go get them."

Lanfear's eyes widened slightly. Was he making fun of her now, or was he still doubtful of her honesty? It was times like this she enjoyed conversation. The quick comeback, the witty remark...

"I would be the first?" she asked innocently, eyelashes fluttering. "Then, truly, I would be honored..." With an angelic smile still plastered on her face, she murmured a transfiguration spell under her breath, making her clothes appear as they truly were, the black robes of Hogwarts, with a small blue trim. A small Head Girl badge shined brightly, pinned neatly to her chest. Eyes solemn and wide, she held out an ebony sleeve.

xxxx

Teseo blinked when he saw Lanfear's dress turn into Hogwarts usual uniform, and smiled. _Oh, transfiguration._ She definitely was quite a different girl. He might have expected another to walk away offended, or annoyed with his comments, but she endured them, and perhaps even enjoyed them. _I could be wrong, of course._ But, then, nothing could be said certain about girls. They had odd ways of thinking at times. _Most of the time._

Lowering his gaze towards the outstretched arm, and took hold of Lanfear's soft hands with an inquisitive look. Running his eyes along her arm, and back up to her eyes, he grinned and nodded with approval. He guessed that she wanted his approval, or acknowledgement of her as Head Girl. The pin said enough itself, although a pin could easily be charmed to be made to look as if it said something, but perhaps reaching out for it would be going too far. He knew little of what this girl might consider limits. Still, he grinned.

"Too bad," he said with a sigh. "I had thought I'd get a look at the bat." And with that, he leaned to one side of the chair, resting his chin on the palm of his hand.

xxxx

Teseo took hold of Lanfear's hand, gazing at her uniform. She endured it with eyebrows raised and a small smile on; the opposite sex was honestly hilarious at times. She saw him eying her badge dubiously, and smiled wider, trying to keep in a laugh.

"Too bad. I thought I'd get a look at the bat," he said, leaning back into his chair. _Oh, this is just too easy,_ she thought, placing her hand behind her back.

"Hocus pocus," she said, a wicked smile on her face, waving her free hand around crazily. Muttering a quick apparition spell under her breath, she gripped her Beater's bat firmly, bringing out from behind her back. She offered it to him, hard end first, the wicked smile still in place.


End file.
